


don't listen to a word i say

by Kartoffelwald



Series: by the teeth of our enemies [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ambiguous endings, Gen, M/M, SNK AU, Titans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 00:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6447850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kartoffelwald/pseuds/Kartoffelwald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is Kuroo's 20th expedition outside the walls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't listen to a word i say

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be longer but I haven't got the time nor motivation to do serious writing projects rn. Which sucks. Also, my writing's a little bit rusty, so pardon that. And it's been a while since I've immersed myself in the SnK fandom.

“Oy, are you shitting me? Kenma?!”

Kuroo stared at the hulking figure in front of him. It was probably around twelve meters tall. Most of its body covered in skin except for the right arm with exposed muscles, tendons, and ligaments. An aberrant. It was a familiar one too—almost the same hair, passive face, and intelligent all-seeing eyes.

Kuroo’s ankle hurt from landing on his foot wrong earlier when he got thrown off his horse trying to avoid the hands going for him, but for now, everything felt numb and surreal. The sword on his hand was suddenly too heavy and he drops it on the ground. It makes a dull thud. A gust of wind comes.

“No way. _No_ fucking _way._ ”

 

 

He was fifteen again and they were about to meet their instructor for the first time. He can’t help but look around at the pitiful faces around him. He was tall for his age, but not anymore healthier than this bunch of snotty-nosed brats (like he isn’t.) The sun is at its peak like who the hell decides the time for these meets, and lunch was to be served after this god knows how long orientation.

 He must admit though that he had an advantage over these kids who grew up inside the cities. He was used to tilling the land from sunrise to sunset. Everyone from his village was used to hard work. He almost felt sorry for them with soft hands and weak knees. Promptly, he wonders how many of them are going to head back home at the end of the month. He’s heard stories from visiting neighbours. They were always a celebrity during winter breaks. They always tried to make training sound like an adventure as not to scare the little kids. But Kuroo has seen them with their mothers, has seen their backs black and blue. (He’d like to think he knew what he was getting into.) More often than not, they get to visit twice or thrice, if lucky, during the course of the training. After that, it was pre-written letters of apologies and false sympathies from messengers.

He saw familiar faces in the queues and already thought of meeting up with them later.

He knew Daichi. Everyone knew the late Sawamura senior who died outside the walls. Instead of deterring his son from joining the Survey corps, it had only strengthened his resolve. His father died a hero, he believed. Not even his mother’s tears was enough to change his mind. Then there was that inseparable duo. He’d known Hajime since they were kids, growing up side by side. But Oikawa just came two winters ago. The people said their family came from inside Sina. True enough, Oikawa acted and dressed like a city boy for the most part, yet it wasn’t like it was a story ever confirmed. After three years of acquaintanceship, Kuroo still didn’t why a mother and son who didn’t seem like they knew a commoner’s toil nor the ache of an empty stomach would want to transfer to a poor farming village like theirs.

 

 

“Kenma,” he breathed the name out, still reeling from the shock. Around them were the mutilated corpses of their new unit. Kuroo didn’t think anyone else was alive.

(He remembered the two newbies, a quiet freckled boy and his sarcastic blond friend getting left behind in the forest on purpose. The blonde kid had something in mind, he was sure. They were part of the top ten this year and it perplexed the instructors why they stuck with the Survey corps, especially with an attitude like the bespectacled blond.)

 

 

When he looked to his left, he saw a tuff of black hair. The boy was literally barely reaching his shoulders. Kuroo thinks, ‘three days.’ He was too thin and too short. In fact, it was almost painful for Kuroo to think about this kid going through training. As if feeling his pity stare, the piercing eyes meets his. _Those_ weren’t the eyes of someone who’s going home at the end of the month. They were cold and calculating—uncaring, even.

“Hn?” The boy hummed and he doesn’t even wait for a reply before turning his head away again. It would not be the last time Kenma Kozume would surprise Kuroo.

 

 

He could still feel the tremble of the earth alerting him of new titans still coming their way. Someone had managed to fire the flare guns earlier and he wonders if the other units were coming. However, there was also the possibility that they were getting swarmed with titans too. In that case, they were all fucked.

At the back of his mind, Kuroo knew he should be afraid. He was alone with a titan, a rational-thinking titan that could kill him by lifting a mere finger (At the very least, it would be mercy to die quick without much agony except for the sting of betrayal right before the last breathe.) But there was also that part of his mind that kept chanting his best friend’s name over and over—the part that felt safe even after everything.

 

 

Oh, but there were worse ways to go than dying by your lover’s hands.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i s2g it's not an unhappy ending in my head so imma leave it like that


End file.
